eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gethin Pryce
Mr Gethin Pryce made his first appearance on 23 January 2017. He is portrayed by Cerith Flinn. Storylines Gethin is a drama teacher at Walford High School who advises Bex Fowler to use her time wisely at home to study for her music exam after the pupils are sent home due to a faulty boiler. He later breaks up a fight between Shakil Kazemi and Zayan Scott. When Bex is found in a state by Gethin and Mrs Robyn Lund in the toilets, she admits to them that Madison Drake and Alexandra D'Costa bullied her, and that Louise Mitchell sent the explicit photo of Shakil that previously got Bex in trouble. Louise, Madison and Alexandra deny any involvement. Gethin meets with Bex's mother, Sonia Fowler, and asks Sonia ]to encourage Bex to take part in an upcoming school showcase. Gethin encourages Bex to sing her original song, "Boxed Up Broken Heart", at the showcase, and she agrees. At the showcase, Gethin calls Bex to the stage but when she is missing he calls Alexandra and Travis Law-Hughes for their performance of Romeo and Juliet. Alexandra is also missing so Gethin asks Louise to take over. At the prom, Gethin presents "Most Beautiful Couple" to Louise and Travis. The sprinklers go off due to a fire, so Gethin evacuates the students out of the school. Louise is burnt, and Gethin tries to get the students to cool her burns with water. When Travis blames himself for Louise's burns, Gethin assures him that it was not his fault. Gethin later names Madison and Alexandra when they are arrested by the police, but he does not stop the other students from insulting them when they are both escorted out. Gethin later informs Bex and Sonia that Madison and Alexandra will be prosecuted. Gethin appears in Walford looking for somewhere to live and Sonia informs him that she will speak with her uncle Jack Branning about locating a property on the Square. Gethin then moves into one of Jack's flats. Sonia later meets him on the square and offers to wash his clothes when he finds out the laundrette is closed. Sonia tells Gethin about the residents and he tells Sonia about his break up with his former girlfriend. After receiving news that his grandmother had died, Gethin goes to her funeral and tells Sonia that his father did not go to the funeral. Bex receives her GCSE results and is disappointed that she gained a D in music, so Sonia contacts Gethin about Bex's result and Gethin agrees to tutor Bex. Following a gas explosion in Albert Square, Bex helps Gethin and when she takes him to her house to clean his wounds, Bex and Gethin kiss. Gethin reassures Bex as she apologises for her actions, but she reminds him he did not stop her. Gethin tells Bex he cannot tutor her in music, but has found a new tutor. Gethin tells Bex that it is illegal for a relationship to happen between them as she is a minor who he has a duty of care for and tells her he has no feelings for her. Gethin warns a man that visits Sonia to stay away from her, who was the son of a patient who died in Kettering, after Sonia inherited his mother's money. Bex attempts to make Gethin jealous by flirting with Shakil and Gethin asks her to stop her behaviour. Sonia queries Gethin about the possibility of a relationship and Gethin kisses Sonia, watched by Bex. tries to convince Gethin that he wants her and not Sonia but Gethin tells her that he could lose his job or go to prison if they have a relationship. Sonia then tells Gethin that she thinks Bex fancies him. Bex tells Gethin she is moving on from what happened between them, claiming to have an older boyfriend, and Gethin decides to tutor Bex again. On Bex's 17th birthday, Bex's uncle and Sonia's half-brother Robbie Jackson forces Gethin to take his place to give Bex a driving lesson and when Bex tries to pursue Gethin, he tells her again that it cannot happen. While Gethin and Sonia are having a meal at her home, Sonia is called into work, so Bex visits Gethin and tries to get him to admit that he likes her. When Sonia returns, he tells her that Bex kissed him. Sonia is furious, but Gethin claims that Bex kissed him against his will, however, when Bex says that he kissed her back, Sonia throws him out. She asks Bex for the whole truth and Bex insists it was just a kiss and asks Sonia not to report Gethin. Gethin gets drunk and tells Jack that he has been set up by a student and when Jack takes him to get his wallet from Sonia's, Sonia tells Jack about the kiss, so Jack evicts Gethin from his flat with immediate effect, and tells him to leave Walford, which Gethin does. The following day, Bex tells Sonia that Gethin was not in school and Sonia reveals that he called her, letting her know that he has resigned and will not be returning to Walford. Gallery Mr_Gethin_Pryce_(23_January_2017).jpg|Mr Gethin Pryce Mr Gethin Pryce (6 February 2017).jpg|Mr Gethin Pryce (6 February 2017) Gethin Pryce School ID and Gym Membership Card (14 November 2017).jpg|School ID and Gym Membership Card (14 November 2017) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teachers Category:2017 Arrivals Category:Pryce Family Category:Past Characters Category:2017 Departures